


Teach Me

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Both D.O and Kai are dancers but Kai let's his ego get the better of him as he is also a playboy can D.O get him back on the right path?©Cclay2020
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Kai**  
Dancer  
Still trying to get his big break on stage  
Friends with D.O

**D.O**  
Dancer on stage  
Singer at night in a band to make money

**Chanyeol**  
Singer in a band with D.O has feelings for D.O

**Taemin**  
Best dancer around gets the lead in all shows.  
Looks down his nose at everyone,  
Player

**_Early cast introductions will make more sense when story starts_ **

Chapter 1

"Hey D.O of course I am on my way, its your show, I will meet you back stage as always" quickly hanging up the phone Kai starts to run knowing he will be late for his friend's show if he doesn't get a move on.

Running down the street while trying to avoid any obstacles or bumping into people he hurries down the lane beside the theatre where D.O's show is. Knocking on the large metal door that only opens from the inside he waits till a tall guys opens the door. "Hey Kai my man, how's it going?" the tall guys says as he lets Kai enter. "All good Bobby Im late you know how he is" Kai rolls his eyes playfully knowing D.O will kick his ass for being late. He walks faster down the hallway back stage as he finds all the dancers getting changed for their next part.

"Kai you made it" D.O jumps out of nowhere hugging Kai. "Course I did I couldn't miss your show" Kai smiles the biggest smile as he watches the show from the wings. "Ok I'm on will you stick around after the show?" D.O smiles knowing the man he loves is here to see him. "Of course, I walk you home most nights don't I" Kai smiles his biggest smile making D.O melt before rushing off towards the stage for his next dance part.

Watching from the wings the crowd begin to roar seeing the main attraction of the show appear on stage. "Wow" Kai smiles seeing the tall guy dance and take over the stage like his body has no bones. Kai is so smitten poor D.O turns to look at him and realises Kai isn't smiling for him but for the main dancer. Trying to get it off his mind D.O takes a deep breath and gets on with the show dancing like he should as a backing dancer.

"Who is this guy?" Kai can't seem to keep his eyes off the main dancer that he moves closer to one of the girl dancers waiting for her que to go on stage. "Excuse me who is he?" he asks as the girl looks in the direction of where he is pointing. "That is Taemin the star of the show and one of the best dancers around" she says before hurrying out onto stage. "One of the best hmmm" Kai smiles while watching in awe at just how amazing Taemin is dancing. He can't help but get lost in the sight in front of him and pretend in his head that Taemin is just dancing for him and that there is nobody else in the room. 

The show finally ends as all the dancers and Taemin leave the stage. Kai is still staring as D.O rushes over to him. "So what did you think of my dancing?" D.O smiles up at his friend as Kai lies, "You where amazing well done" Kai lifts the smaller up and swings him around making him giggle. "OK put me down ill go change and we can head off" D.O is all excited that one he made it through the show and two his friend finally made it.

Kai on the other hand is walking around backstage waiting till he finds the room where the star is. Knocking he hears a voice telling him to come inside. "Hey there" he smiles standing in the door frame as Taemin looks up from his makeup table. "You are?" Taemin questions as Kai just smiles. "I'm your next date" Kai says knowing it sounds so cheesy but goes with it. "In your dreams pal" Taemin turns his back to him hoping he will leave. "The way you dance is amazing" Kai says making Taemin turn to face him again. "Thank you, but you need to go I need to get changed" Taemin walks closer and closes the door right in Kai's face. "Damn where is security when you need them" he says to his empty room as he takes a seat at his makeup table. Grabbing some lotion and a pad he starts to remove his stage makeup.

"How dare you slam the door in my face" Kai says making Taemin jump with fright. "I was telling you how good of a dancer you are and you close the door" Kai looks pissed off making Taemin put the pad down and turn to face him. "Thank you but like I said I need to change so if you don't mind leaving" Kai knows if he doesn't go that Bobby will remove him. "Fine enjoy your night" Kai says walking off to find D.O.

"Hey you ready to go?" D.O links the arm of his friend as Kai smiles and guides him out of the theatre. D.O knows why his friend is smiling so much as Kai has a habit of trying to get with everyone. Deep down he wishes he meant more to him and that their nights alone in bed having sex meant more to Kai like it does to D.O.

They link out of the theatre and down to the local takeaway for a bag of chips. "So did you like the show?" D.O asks nervously as he is afraid Kai will talk about the main dancer and not him. "Yeah who is the main guy?" Kai says while grabbing their food making D.O's shoulders drop in sadness. "He is Taemin one of the best dancers around he usually gets the main part in most shows. People come from all over to see him" D.O lowers his head as he eats a chip from the bag of takeaway annoyed that Kai hasn't mentioned much about his dancing. 

"This is me" D.O says stopping outside his apartment on the steps. "Hey aren't I coming in?" Kai does his checking smile as D.O looks so sad at him. "I'm pretty tired, I think I will finish my bag of chips and just head to bed" D.O watches Kai's face turn into a frown and feels bad. "OK ill see you tomorrow then, my little owl" Kai says making D.O laugh at the cute name he calls him. Should he invite him in? He knows if he does they will have sex not love making. It will be love making to D.O but not Kai. For Kai it will be just sex. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast in our favourite café" D.O says turning away walking up the steps to his apartment.

"Why don't I stay and we can have breakfast here together" Kai says hugging D.O from behind kissing his neck making the smaller melt at his touch. "OK" D.O gives in and invites Kai in for the night knowing his heart will hurt in the morning knowing he means nothing to Kai. 

❤️C ❤️

So tell me what you all think so far

  


**Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the apartment and closing the door behind me I watch Kai slump down onto the sofa pulling off his shoes before removing his coat. "Come sit with me baby" he signals for me to sit beside him by patting the cushion to his left. Taking off my shoes and coat I walk closer as he rips open his bag of chips and lays it on the table. "These are the best chips ever" he smiles at me as I sit on the floor next to the table opening my bag of chips.

"Your show was brilliant tonight baby" he says with a mouth full of chips as he makes his way to my kitchen returning with drinks. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it" I blush a little as he hands me a can of sprite before he sits on the floor with me. "I loved it" he whispers as he moves closer to kiss me making me pull away.

"Hey come here" he moves my face back to face him as he looks deep into my eyes giving me that beautiful charming smile he always gives me. "Your an amazing dancer D.O you really are, and how you moved on stage tonight kinda turned me on" he moves closer whispering into my neck as I feel a chill go down my spine. Trying to control myself I don't give in to him so I change the subject.

"Are you going to auditions tomorrow for the next show?" I watch as he just smiles and continues to eat his chips. "Yeah of course its an open audition and I'm really hoping to show them how I dance" I watch as he takes a drink from his can of sprite as I can't stop checking him out.

I have known Kai since we where kids, he always pushed himself to be a better dancer but when it comes to auditions he tries to stand out more. I know your suppose to shine and show what you can do in auditions but with Kai he takes it to the next level. In a group dance he goes solo instead of dancing with his team. Producers of the shows love his dancing but he needs to work on his ego and learn to do as told by producers and not do what he wants.

"Hey are you ok, you went very quiet?" he wakes me from my day dream as I just smile back. "I was just thinking of the auditions tomorrow that's all" I smile popping a chip into my mouth.

"You know you should do stretches before dancing right?" I watch as he moves closer to me like a lion coming after its prey making me swallow the last bit of the chip in my mouth. "I.... I do..... But but.... that's tomorrow" I swallow hard as he moves me more that I am laying on my back on my sitting room floor. "I miss our nights D.O" he whispers as he buries his face into the crook of my neck kissing me on the most sensitive part making me moan out. I try so hard to ignore it till I feel his hand slip up under my top touching my naked stomach then chest. "Ka..... Kai" I groan out as I start to lose control to his touch. "Hmmmm baby" he replies but keeps kissing me making me melt all over my sitting room floor.

I want to give in and make love to him he knows the feelings I have for him but will it ever be more then friends with benefits. I let out another groan as his lips start to kiss my nipples as I look up at the ceiling trying so hard not to give in but my heart let's me down that I move my hands into his blonde nearly platinum hair grabbing hold of it as he sits up and removes his top. Biting my lip at the view of him half naked bending over me I reach up and touch his six pack which I'm sure is nearly an eight pack. If I look closer I could probably see the chips he just ate sticking out from his sculptured body.

"You like what you see?" he smiles at me before moving closer and kissing me so soft on my lips while wrapping his arms around me hugging me so tight.

"Kai I love you" I whisper out as he continues to smother me with kisses before trailing them down my body and stopping at my waist band. "I know beautiful" is all he can say before he pulls my bottoms down and starts to stroke my member. All my strength to keep him away have failed miserably as I just give in and surrender to his need.

Taking my cock in his mouth he sucks me so good that I am hard in seconds and who wouldn't be when they have a god like Kai pleasuring them. Flipping me over onto my front he kisses up my back and whispers into my ear. "Am I allowed in here" he says while rimming my pink hole with his finger. "Ye..... Yes" I nearly cry out at his touch feeling his hard cock near it teasing me. My heart beat in my chest is pounding as I feel him kiss all the way down my back and over the hump of my ass lifting it up so I am on my knees. "You have an amazing ass" he gently taps it before kissing it again.

I try to control my breathing and that fails me too along with everything else tonight. I feel my ass cheeks spread and then his tongue licking along the rim as if I am his favourite ice cream. He keep licking and making me so wet that I leak from my hard cock. "You ready baby" I hear him say as I let out a whimper "Yes". I feel his cock enter me slowly as he kisses my neck hitting my soft spot as he pushes deeper into me taking him all inside.

"Kai" I cry out as he keeps kissing me before he begins to move inside me. "Fuck D.O your so tight and amazing" he groans into my ear as he pounds into me faster as he continues to kiss me. "Scream my name when you cum" he groans as he gets up and pounds me holding my hips as I am kneeling in front of him. I want this to be us making love but I know he doesn't love me the same. I am just one of his fuck buddies. I feel my emotions take over as I let out a silent tear as he keeps pounding into me groaning. I just kneel there silently crying as I wait for him to finish as he pulls his cock out of me and cums all over my ass and back before falling beside me on the floor catching his breath. "Fuck that was amazing" he says with his arm over his face as I quickly get up and wipe my tears I head to the bathroom to clean up.

Closing the bathroom door I turn on the shower and step inside. Taking the shower wash bottle I squirt some onto my hand and rub it all over my body washing away his seed as the tears fall down my cheeks. I should have stopped him, I should have told him no but I love him so much and I just want him to love me back the same. I sit on the floor of the shower and curl up into a ball and cry into my arms hoping he doesn't hear me.

***

Reaching the sitting room after my shower I find him asleep on the sofa all spread out, his legs hanging over the side. I gently pull the blanket from the back of the sofa and place it over him as not to wake him. I take a minute to look at his beauty as a tear falls down my cheeks. "I wish you would love me like I love you" I whisper before I tiptoe into my bedroom grabbing a t-shirt and slipping it on as I climb into bed and hide under my covers hoping he wont hear me cry as I drift off to sleep hugging my pillow.   
  


❤️C ❤️

_**Don't you just feel so sorry for D.O** _

_**It's hard to believe that this actually happens in real life.** _

_**** _


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a start I touch my eyes as they are stinging from last night and feel rather swollen. Realising I went to bed and left Kai on the sofa, I feel my heart begin to race in my chest knowing I have to face him after last night. Climbing out of bed I pull on a pair of bottoms as I just went to bed in a T-shirt. Tiptoeing out of my bedroom into my sitting room I feel nervous and excited if I'm honest with myself. I really like Kai and have always wanted to be with him as his boyfriend.

Reaching the sitting room I notice he is gone from the sofa. I look towards the door and see the chain is removed. I feel my stomach sink knowing he just woke up and left without a goodbye. I wrap my arms around myself feeling my bottom lip quiver as I turn around and head back into my bedroom to get ready for the auditions.

Wiping the tear that has fallen down my face I take a deep breath and let it out. Turning on the radio to an up beat song I open my wardrobe and pull out some clothes I can dance in and get my bag ready for the day ahead. I need to stop letting Kai use me the way he has been and I need to stop being so weak to his advances. Grabbing a towel and an extra pair of clothes and my dance shoes I zip up my bag and grab my keys. Heading out the door I zip up my coat as the temperature has slightly dropped and there is a cold chill in the air. Delighted, I brought my scarf and wrapped it around my neck twice and tucked it into my coat as I walked along the street to the building where the auditions are being held.

Arriving at the building so many others are running inside catching up with friends as I step inside. "Hey Kyungsoo you made it '' I head over to some of the other dancers auditioning today. I have danced with these before in the previous show I did so it was nice to be back with them again. Taking off my coat and scarf and changing my shoes into my dance shoes I quickly zip up my bag and rush to the stage where the auditions are taking place. Getting My number from the girls at the desk I wait as the director of the new show begins to talk and introduce himself. I pay close attention to what he is saying when all of a sudden I feel hands on my hip making me blush and turn slightly to see who it is without being caught. "Hey sexy, miss me?" I heard Kai's deep voice rumble through my body making me remember his touch last night. I shake my head and listen to the director trying not to get upset at him leaving this morning without saying goodbye. Once the director makes it clear what he wants we are put into groups by our numbers and are told to stay on the stage and if you don't have the number he calls get off stage.

Being number 12 I am called to the stage along with six other dancers as the music is played and we watch the choreographer dance the piece she wants us to dance. Paying close attention to her every move I can't help but see Kai moving just off the stage to my left, all smiles and flirting. Sighing out I feel rage build inside me as it is now our turn to dance the piece. The music starts and I can feel the adrenalin inside me rise. I start to dance with everything I have got. The anger of Kai flirting with others while sleeping with me last night is making me dance with so much hate. The music ends and we all catch our breaths. Suddenly everyone starts to clap as I look in the direction seeing the famous Lee Taemin walk on stage and stand beside the director. "Wow that was amazing, you all danced with such hate and anger I love it. It's what this show needs well done" the director says while walking in front of the people standing on stage and telling them whether they are in or not. I start to get really nervous and know I have blown my changes all because of Kai being a player and upsetting me. "You're in'' the director says as he stands in front of me. I want to cry and scream but I hold it back with all I have as I turn to the dancers beside me and the girl I danced with in the other show looks at me excited as she got in also. We get told to leave the stage and head back to the girls at the desk those who have been picked to leave numbers etc. Once off the stage me and the girl celebrate and hug while screaming with excitement. "Kyungsoo we did it, I looked at you and saw so much hate and anger in you that your dancing changed" she smiles as we head back to our bags to get towels to wipe the sweat off us. "I don't know what got into me" I lie knowing full well it was playboy Kai that got me angry.

"Fancy watching the others?" she smiles as she links her arm with mine while we head over to the side of the stage to watch. Looking on stage I see Kai up front flirting with the choreographer as I feel a lump start to build in my throat. The director and Taemin are now sitting on chairs facing the stage watching as they begin to dance. Kai of course starts off good with the others and not a second later he is all over the stage doing his own dance. I look towards the director and see him annoyed as Taemin gets up and leaves. The director comes back to the stage and screams his head off. "If you're gonna be in my show you dance how I goddamn told you to dance this isn't a solo" he turns to look at Kai. "Everyone off stage leave your numbers with the girls at the desk and we will be in contact" he says before storming off.

"Kai ruined it again" the girl still holding my arm says as she guides me away towards our bags. "Fancy getting some coffee?" she smiles. I think for a second knowing all I am gonna do is head home and do nothing till my band are on stage later. "Sure let's go" I smile back at her as she gets all giddy and pulls on her coat and hat as I do the same. Linking each other we head to the best coffee place down the street who gives you the most amazing pieces of chocolate on the side with your coffee that tastes like heaven.

"I can't believe we got in Kyungsoo, I really can't" she screams a little as we wait in line to order. "I can't believe it either, I'm so happy though I need the money" I watch as she looks at me nodding her head "Yeah same here" we finally order and take a seat. "I heard there is this other audition coming soon for a main part in a show, it's tap dancing though, I can't master that I look like a duck with feet that flap trying to put out a fire" she giggles making me laugh out at her crazy way of explaining things. "You should go try-out for it Kyungsoo, you know tap right?" I nod my head towards her. "It's been years since I done Tap dancing though, maybe after this show I will think about it, just remind me when ok" she smiles at me being still excited after getting in that I find myself laughing with her.

A few hours have passed and with some of the other dancers joining us and us having more coffee I finally decide to leave. "Kyungsoo don't go" they all say together as I grab my bag and coat. "I have to go home and get ready. I'm singing with my band tonight" I wave my goodbyes and head outside to the colder air. Wrapping my scarf tighter I put my bag over my shoulder and tuck my hands into my pockets as I take the bit of chocolate from my coffee out of my pocket and eat it. Feeling rather good inside I find myself falling in love with this tiny bit of chocolate attacking my taste buds in my mouth making me moan as I walk down the street. I don't care if I look weird to people I pass by; they have no idea what I have going on in my mouth with this chocolate heaven.

Walking up to my apartment door I unlock it and head to the bathroom. Turning on the shower I strip everything off and turn on some music before stepping into the shower. Grabbing my phone to see if there are any messages I see one from Chanyeol making sure I was coming tonight. Sending back a reply I hop in the shower and wash the day off me.

Arriving at the bar where my band and I are playing I see Chanyeol rush over towards me "So how did the audition go?" he looks all excited at me waiting for my reply. I try to tease him and not tell him yet but I fail. "I got in." I tell him as he shouts and lifts me up, spinning me around before putting me back on my feet. "Congratulations," he smiles as I feel really happy. "Why are we screaming?" Chen joins us as Chanyeol tells him my news and then with the biggest scream that I'm sure even anyone out in space just heard him he grabs me and hugs me tight. "Fucking hell Chen did you need to burst my eardrums damn you have some lungs I pity any man you get with" Chanyeol scolds him as Chen hugs me again. "When does it all start, the rehearsals?" Chen asks as I head towards where we store all our coats and bags. "I'm not sure yet, more people need to be chosen first" I get myself ready as Chen just nods before grabbing a microphone and attaching it to the mic stand.

The bar has started to fill up as we are just about ready to play. "Here's trouble" Chanyeol says, making me look ahead seeing Kai walk towards us in a pair of tight black jeans' black top and a leather jacket with his platinum blonde hair freshly washed. "Have you got a second?" he asks as I start to feel weak at the knees. "Sure" I move us away from the others as he stands in front of me. "Kyungsoo do you think I'll get in after the audition?" I am hurt he came all this way to ask me that and there I was thinking he was gonna say sorry about leaving the way he did this morning and not saying goodbye. "I don't know Kai, I guess we have to wait and see" I try to be upbeat with him but right now I don't want to be near him. "I'm sorry I have to go now" I turn to look at Chanyeol sitting on the stage messing with his guitar. "He fancies you," Kai says, making me turn to face him. "He what?" I frown at him not believing what I heard. "Yeah Dumbo there fancies you it's so obvious Kyungsoo, he watches you like a hawk especially when I am around maybe he is jealous of what we have '' he giggles as I look at him with disgust. How dare he say what we have like we are dating. "I need to go Kai '' I turn to move towards the stage. "Let me walk you home tonight" he says, making me feel weak again. "I'm not sure Kai'' he pulls me closer as I turn back to see Chanyeol look annoyed. "I really need to go Kai" I push his arms away from my waist." I'll pick you up from here after the show can't have you walking home alone" he smiles, kissing my cheek as I hear Chen over the microphone talking to the audience that we will be starting soon. I watch Kai run out the door as I try to gather myself. "He is using you" I turn to see Chanyeol grabbing a box from his bag beside me. "Excuse me?" I frown at him. "He is using you Kyungsoo but you're so nice you can't see it" he says before turning back to the stage. Chanyeol is right but maybe one day Kai will like me, the way I do him. Heading to the stage we start our show as I start singing.

**_The end of the night_ **

"That was a great show, we got some good tips" Chen handed us the money we earned from the owners of the pub as they carry out the equipment to Chanyeol's car. "OK guys I'm off I have a coffee date in the morning peace out" Chen shouts as he hurries out the door. "Who the hell says peace out anymore" I laugh as I turn back to see Chanyeol closing his guitar case. "Can I drive you home Kyungsoo it's rather late" he waits as I pull on my coat. "I'll be ok, Kai is gonna walk me home" I tell him as he huffs before hugging me. "You deserve better" he whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek. I know I do but maybe he will change I think to myself as Chanyeol leaves. Grabbing my bag I head out into the lightly falling snow as I see Chanyeol drive off. I look around to see Kai isn't here. I take my phone out of my pocket and am just about to call him when I close my phone. No he promised he will be here let's see if he arrives.

A half hour has passed and the snow is getting rather heavy. I decided to walk home as Kai clearly forgot. As I walk along the street I hear a car beep making me turn to see Chanyeol pull up beside me. "Get in the car" he says, making me sigh and hurry towards the car and climb in. "You're frozen" he touches my hand before turning on the heating in the car. "I'll be ok, where you waiting nearby?" I ask him as he pulls out into traffic. "I kinda had a feeling he wasn't gonna show and with it snowing I didn't think you would have waited so long so I decided enough was enough and decided to get you and bring you home". I smile on the inside knowing he waited but I also feel sad that Kai didn't stick to his promise.

"Thank you for dropping me home Chanyeol" I smile at him as he pulls up outside my apartment building. "You're welcome," he says before I get out of the car. Closing the door to his car I turn to see he has gotten out of the car also. Stepping onto the path he moves closer to me. "Come out on a date with me Kyungsoo" he looks down at me as the snow gets heavier making it hard for me to look up at him as he smiles and pulls us over towards my building standing under a ledge. "Well?" he asks again. "I'm not sure Chanyeol...." he cuts me off as I feel his lips on mine making me move back. "Goodnight Chanyeol" is all I tell him as I hurry inside my building and run up the stairs to my apartment closing the door behind me and catching my breath. "Oh crap" I touch my lips still feeling his soft touch. What the hell am I gonna do.

**_No pov_ **

Chanyeol climbs back into his car knowing he has upset his friend but right now isn't the time to tell him how much of a hoe Kai is. Starting the car he drives to the local coffee place and parks across the road. Just as he is about to get out of the car he spots Kai and some other guy climbing into a big flash car the one you see Celebrities drive. "What the fuck" he shouts in his car as he grabs his phone and keys before jumping out of the car and rushing over towards the coffee place. Seeing Kai get out of the car and rush back into the coffee place returning with a brown bag as people outside are crowded around the car he just gets back into before pulling off. Chanyeol asks the person closest to him who they were there to see. "That is Taemin the best dancer in Korea. He is like God on stage and it looks like he has a boyfriend" the girl screams with excitement as Chanyeol can't believe what he just saw.

Heading inside the coffee place he hears everyone talking about what just happened as he approaches the girl behind the counter to pay for his coffee and he asks her what happened. "Some guy was waiting to have a coffee and Taemin the dancer came in and this guy starts flirting with him next thing they are both leaving together" she tells me with such excitement as I take my coffee thanking her as I leave.

Stepping out into the snow he wonders if he should tell Kyungsoo the man that was supposed to pick him up and walk him home left with another guy. He shakes his head and decides to head home and try to figure out how to tell Kyungsoo.

_**During the night** _

**_D.o p.o.v_ **

Waking up to my phone buzzing like crazy across my bedside table I grab it and answer it.

"Hello"

_"Hey Kyungsoo, it's me Kai"_

"Why you ringing so late it's 3 in the morning"

_"Just wondering, are you alone?"_

"Yeah why?"

_"Just making sure, ok I better go talk soon night night"_

"Night"

I hang up the phone confused at the call as I snuggle back down and fall asleep.

❤️C ❤️

love

Cclay2020  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Hey D.O, I was shouting didn't you hear me" Chanyeol appears alongside Kyungsoo driving his car while trying to keep his eye on the road. "Sorry Chanyeol I had my earphones in '' Kyungsoo looks up and down the sidewalk as he makes his way over to Chanyeol's car. "Where are you heading? I can drive you there if you like. It's freezing out" Chanyeol reaches an arm across the car opening the door as Kyungsoo climbs inside closing it. "Thank you " He smiles removing his gloves while rubbing his hands together feeling the warmth. "I was just going to the mall to buy something new" Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol while they begin driving as the taller seems to be staring at him and not the road.

"Have I something on my face?" Kyungsoo blushes while touching his face, making the taller laugh. "No, your cheeks are just red from the cold" Chanyeol smirks, wanting to reach out and touch them so badly and hold him close to his body keeping him warm but knows he shouldn't.

"D.O I was wondering if maybe...........oh never mind" Chanyeol decides not to say anything and keeps quiet. "Hey what is it, please tell me" Kyungsoo shivers in the car as Chanyeol turns the heat up more. " I was thinking of asking you out on a date" Kyungsoo blushes more hearing the words but not believing it even though Kai has told him he noticed Chanyeol liked him. He really wants to but his heart belongs to Kai but the way Kai has been lately maybe there will never be a him and Kai and all they are good for is to be friends. "Yeah, ok I'd like that " Kyungsoo smiles making Chanyeol all excited "Really ok wow, where would you like to go, we have our band tonight so I was thinking maybe we can go for dinner tomorrow night and catch the show you have been looking forward to" Chanyeol smiles seeing Kyungsoo look at him so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash. "That show is sold out" Kyungsoo searches Chanyeol's face making the taller smile. "Reach into the glove box compartment at your knees and take out the envelope" Kyungsoo starts to get really excited but nervous also as he reaches in and takes the envelope out handing it to Chanyeol. "No you open it please" Chanyeol smiles the biggest smile as he glances at Kyungsoo now and again while continuing to drive.

Slowly pulling the tickets out Kyungsoo covers his mouth and starts to shake . "How did you get these?" Kyungsoo feels a lump in his throat making him rather emotional. "I had a friend get them for me, so would you like to go with me tomorrow ?" Chanyeol reaches his hand over to Kyungsoo's chin turning to face him as they stop at a stop light. "Hey what has you upset? " Chanyeol feels his heart break knowing Kyungsoo is upset over Kai and not just the tickets. "It's been a while since anyone did anything nice for me and I guess this weather is just getting me down" Kyungsoo wipes his tears as Chanyeol moves closer wiping a stray tear away. "Let's get to the mall and get a hot coco" Chanyeol starts to drive again as they now pull into the car park of the shopping mall.

**_Across town_ **

Waking up in his bed stretching out his sore body Kai smiles to himself remembering last night. Pulling himself out of bed he can't help but smile knowing he spent the whole night talking with Taemin, the most wanted dancer in Seoul the best of the best Taemin has been known as. Tonight he has been invited back to Taemin's place since he is throwing a party. He can't believe his luck. Who would have thought a not so good dancer spending the night talking and now going to a party with this sort of celebrity.

Pulling his wardrobe open he searches it for clothes for tonight. He wants something sexy and dressy for the party. Who knows the type of people that will be there, maybe more celebrity people or maybe even directors will be there. He knows he will need to make an impression. Settling on wearing a black pants suit with a black shirt he knows he will stand out with his platinum hair.

"Yes I can't wait for tonight, Taemin and I together again talking then meeting all his friends. Oh god I can't wait" Kai grabs his towel and moves to the shower to freshen up for his day.  
  


***  
  


"What do you think of this one? It will look so good on you" Chanyeol holds up the black jumper making Kyungsoo giggle "Isn't that the same one you just showed me" Chanyeol looks at the jumper again and laughs "They are all black I'm so confused" Chanyeol puts the jumper back and decides to tease Kyungsoo. "How about a grey one for a change" he watches Kyungsoo frown at him before putting it back knowing not to push it.

"I don't know what to buy" Kyungsoo sits down on the little ledge feeling deflated that he can't seem to find anything.

"Funny seeing you here" Kyungsoo looks up seeing Kai smiling down at him. "Hey what are you doing here?" Kyungsoo stands up as Kai moves closer. "I need some new deodorant and a new razor. '' Kai smiles making Kyungsoo blush so easy. "Oh hi" Chanyeol returns holding three more jumpers for Kyungsoo to look at.

"Wait are you both here together?" Kai looks at both of them, making Chanyeol smile. "Yeah I picked him up to go shopping" Chanyeol keeps smirking knowing by Kai's face he is pissing him off. "Right I see" Kai's voice starts to get deeper the more annoyed he is. "Chanyeol saw me on my way here and offered to drive me and help me out" Kyungsoo can sense the anger between the two trying to stop anything that may start.

"He won't like those you have in your arm there" Kai smirks at Chanyeol making the taller bite his tongue. "So how was your coffee last night?" Chanyeol smiles leaning his arm on the top of the rail in between them making Kai quickly look at Kyungsoo and back again. "What Coffee?" Kai moves closer to Chanyeol around the rail, nearly coming face to face. "Oh the coffee with Taemin I believe his name is" Chanyeol smirks seeing the horror now in Kai's eyes knowing he hit a sensitive spot. "You two have fun last night?" Chanyeol moves closer, closing the distance between them. "Shut your mouth" Kai says with a deep tone making Chanyeol laugh. "Is that why you didn't walk me home?" A soft sweet sound makes them both turn around.

Kyungsoo is now standing with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry it just happened, '' Kai says, making Kyungsoo step back a little. "I saw him get into a car with Taemin last night after I dropped you home I was going to tell you" Chanyeol starts to feel bad that he told Kyungsoo like this.

"Excuse me I want to be alone" Kyungsoo drops a white turtle neck jumper to the floor as he rushes out the door of the store. "You asshole" Kai grits his teeth while looking at Chanyeol pick up the jumper Kyungsoo just dropped. "No you're the asshole here Kai, you know full well how D.O is crazy about you and yet there you are flirting and God knows what else last night with Taemin. Was he good in the sack? '' Chanyeol starts to laugh and moves away to the cash desk as Kai grabs his arm and swings him around to face him.

"Oh I see, so you watch me and report back to D.O so I look like the bad guy is that it?" Kai moves closer to Chanyeol so their noses are nearly touching. "Either you do something or get the fuck out of my face" Chanyeol says with pure rage in his voice. "I wouldn't waste my time on you anyway" Kai moves away before leaving the store.  
  


In the public bathrooms across the mall Kyungsoo is sitting on one of the toilets wiping his tears. 'Taemin and Kai why. Is it because my dancing isn't good, am I not good, am I not good in bed' Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he wipes his tears more. 'How can he sleep with Taemin and me' Kyungsoo pulls his legs up crying more as he hears someone enter the bathroom making him stop and try to be silent.

"D.O are you here?" He hears Chanyeol say making him just want to be alone. "Shit" Chanyeol says before he hears a sniff. "D.O is that you in there?" Kyungsoo hears tapping on the stall he is in and decides to head out after being caught.

"Hey, I'm so sorry D.O I wanted to tell you differently not like that, I'm so sorry" Chanyeol holds out his arm as Kyungsoo moves closer wrapping his small arms around the taller's waist. "Why did it have to be Taemin?" Kyungsoo sniffs, making Chanyeol kiss the top of his head. "I have no idea what's going through his head D.O but let's get out of here and grab that coco '' Chanyeol moves grabbing some tissue and wetting it under the tap before wiping it over Kyungsoo's eyes.

"What's in the bag?" Kyungsoo smiles as Chanyeol continues to wipe his face for him. "Just a jumper I thought you might like" Chanyeol smiles as Kyungsoo takes the jumper out. "It's the one I was thinking of getting to break my dark clothing obsession"

"It will look good on you, now come on let's get out of here and go grab that coffee" Kyungsoo keeps hold of the bag making his way out of the bathroom linking Chanyeol's arm. "Please try not get upset over him D.O, I know its easier said then done for me as I know you really love him. just make sure he really is the person you want" Chanyeol smiles softly knowing he wants Kyungsoo for himself but he also won't get in the way of true love either no matter how hard he wants too. 

*** 

Finally at home after shopping with Chanyeol and singing in his band Kyungsoo kicks off his shoes and head straight for bed. Laying in the darkness of his bedroom with the streetlight shining in his room he can't help but think did Kai sleep with Taemin last night while leaving him in the cold alone so late at night. Are they a couple now, how can he go on with his own show if Taemin is the lead and he is a background dancer. Laying there he comes to realise Kai rang him at three in the morning to cheek on him, was that because that's the time Kai left Taemin's at. So why did Kai care so much if anyone was in bed beside him. does he think he can go be with people and I will be here for him to fall back into bed with. No no no not anymore Kyungsoo decided he has had enough of being hurt by Kai. Starting tomorrow things are gonna change , tomorrow he tells Kai he either dates him or they continue as just friends nothing more. 

❤️C ❤️

Love


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Party** _

"Hey I'm here" Kai stands straight showing off his suit after making his way through the room full of party guests. "I can see that, you look dashing" Taemin smiles while knocking back the last of his brown liquid from his glass. "Come on let's go outside on the balcony it's a beautiful night" Taemin leads Kai outside as they walk close to the ledge. "Wow this is a beautiful view of the city lights Kai smiles before turning to face Taemin. "So do I get to spend the night tonight again?" Kai moves closer wrapping an arm around Taemin's shoulder making the smaller move away. "Please don't do that, there are important people here" Taemin moves away a little more almost shyly. "I don't care who is here. I want to spend the night with you again. We slept together for god sake I should be allowed to touch you" Kai walks closer again as Taemin looks up at him and laughs "Just because we slept together that doesn't mean we are together and that you can just come in here and demand to stay. We had a good night" Taemin moves away from Kai again making Kai's heart shatter. "So what your saying is you used me for sex ?" Kai questions him as he takes a step back. "Oh come on you didn't think we were going to be a thing after one night did you. Haven't you had a one night stand before?" Taemin runs his hands through his hair fixing it from the wind while taking glances at the room inside and what he could be missing out here talking to Kai. "So you used me" Kai huffs out grabbing the ledge not believing in what he is hearing . "Isn't that what a one night stand is, people using each other" Taemin moves to head inside as Kai stops him. "You fucking used me for sex, who do you think you are" Kai starts to feel the anger build inside him wanting to shake Taemin and make him come to his senses. "Haven't you used someone?" Taemin pulls his arm free from Kai as the taller just stands there feeling so hurt and heartbroken. "If you're expecting to stay the night I think you best go home now" Taemin smirks before he steps into the main hall to join his guests.

Kai leans on the ledge as tears fall from his eyes. How could he be so stupid. What was he expecting out of meeting Taemin? He clearly wasn't going to be his boyfriend that was for sure. Heading inside he makes his way to the main door and heads off out into the street making his way home. Hands in his pockets and head low he slowly heads in the direction of his apartment. Waking past excited people all rushing past he looks to his right to see a bunch of people heading into the theatre to see one of the biggest shows. Smiling he knows how much Kyungsoo wanted to see it and even tried to get tickets but failed. Walking along he hears laughter that he knows only too well. Looking up he can see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo linking each other all happy towards the theatre. Stopping in his tracks he watches as they both continue laughing with the crowd as they step into the theatre. Shaking his head and not believing what he is seeing he keeps walking home. "Chanyeol finally got him" he huffs

Arriving at home he slams his apartment door and takes off his shoes and heads to his bedroom stripping his clothes along the way not caring where they land. Falling onto the bed he lets out a massive scream of rage that was building up inside him. "How could I have been so stupid. I have had the man of my dreams right in the palm of my hand and now he is going out on a date with someone else. How could I use him? I know how he feels, how much of an asshole I am . Kai gets up from his bed in just his underwear and heads to his kitchen to find some alcohol. Grabbing a bottle and leaving the glass he turns off all the lights and sits on the sofa in darkness drinking from the bottle.

"I have treated D.O like shit and tonight I have felt how he felt and I hate myself for it". Drinking his troubles away he passes out soon after finishing a whole bottle of whiskey.

_**In town** _

"Oh my god that was amazing did you see how they danced so well together it was like watching angels dance" Kyungsoo spins and twirls on the path as Chanyeol can't help but smile at him being so happy tonight. "So I take it you enjoyed it then" Chanyeol teases as Kyungsoo grabs his hand and tries to get him to dance with him in the street. "I can't dance, I have two left feet," Chanyeol giggles as Kyungsoo tries so hard to get him to move with him. " Ok then I'll do it," Kyungsoo says, dancing more and twirling more making Chanyeol rush to him grabbing him close to his body as he was just about to twirl into oncoming traffic. "Oh shit" Kyungsoo feels his heart race in his chest as he looks up seeing Chanyeol look down at him. Taking a chance Chanyeol leans down and touches his lips with Kyungsoo making the smaller reach up and hold the back of Chanyeol's neck while kissing back.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says leaning his head onto the smaller's forehead. "Please don't say anything Chanyeol, you know we can't" Kyungsoo pulls himself free of the taller's embrace and fixes himself while touching his bottom lip where Chanyeol's soft lips just where a second ago.

"Kai will only hurt you again be with me, I will treat you right Kyungsoo" Chanyeol follows the smaller as he walks away down the street. "Kyungsoo please wait, don't run off, it's late let me walk you home" Chanyeol's tries and finally catches up with him. "Leave me alone please Chanyeol, I just really want to be alone, I will pay you back for the ticket" Kyungsoo takes his wallet out as Chanyeol shakes his head. "Put the money away, I don't want it, think of it as a gift from a friend then" Chanyeol smiles softly as he watches Kyungsoo put his wallet back into his pocket. "Please just leave me be Chanyeol please" Kyungsoo pleads as he keeps walking, making Chanyeol watch him walk away.

Finally reaching home he races up the stairs to his apartment and opens the door. Stepping inside he closes the door and slides down it crying. "Why can't Kai just love me like I do him? I know I said last night I was gonna give him an ultimatum but right now after kissing Chanyeol I just want my teddy bear back".

to be continued ...

❤️C ❤️

love


	6. Chapter 6

Getting up from the floor D.O sees a note on the floor where he was just sitting. Opening it up he reads it and screams a little. "I got the part omg I got the part" he dances around his sitting room like a crazy person delighted he got the part. Suddenly he falls down on the sofa and his mood slips. The person he wants to tell right now is busy with someone else. He throws the letter on the table in front of him and lays down on the sofa hugging the cushion.

_Phone rings_

Jumping up and searching for his phone he sees the guy he was just thinking about name on the screen. He presses the green button and answers.

"Hello"

_"D.O something is wrong with me"_

"Kai what is it?"

_"I can't stop getting sick"_ D.O can hear Kai getting sick making him worry 

"Are you at home?"

_"Yes"_

"I'll be right over"

Hanging up D.O rushes out his apartment door down the stairs and out into the night and he starts to run down the street to Kai's apartment which isn't that far away.

He finally reaches it knocking on the door to no answer. He looks around remembering Kai left a spare key under the fake potted plant on the landing. Quickly he finds it and opens the door shouting for Kai. He hurries into the bathroom and there the man he truly wants is talking to God down the big white telephone.

'Kai I'm here, what's happened? " D.O falls on the floor beside him lifting his head up from the toilet." Whiskey" Kai says before throwing up again. Getting up from the floor D.O grabs a small face cloth soaking it in cold water before wiping the taller forehead. "That's nice," Kai smiles resting for a minute as he leans his naked torso against the bathroom wall.

"Did you drink the whole bottle?" Kai just nods his head before throwing up again. "Kai it's not a drink you drink all of it. That's way too strong for your stomach. It's supposed to be sipped and little amounts taken" D.O huffs a little as he wets the face cloth again before placing it on different parts of Kai's face.

"I did sip it, I just sipped the whole bottle" Kai playfully says then leans forward and throws up again in the toilet.

"You may need the hospital to get your stomach pumped out" D.O gets up from the floor about to ring an ambulance. "Please don't leave me please I don't want to go hospital. I can pump my own stomach by throwing up, please D.O" Kai begs from the bathroom floor as D.O just nods his head "OK but we need to flush it out of you so you need water in you" D.O heads to the kitchen and pours a glass of water ringing it to the bathroom.

"I feel like I am dying" Kai throws up again but not so much this time. "You are an idiot but no point me telling you that as I know you hate yourself right now" D.O reaches over to Kai helping him lift his head away from the toilet.

"I think that's it" Kai says as he takes a few breaths happily he may be finished being sick.

"Let's get you laying down then" D.O helps Kai up from the bathroom floor and guides him into his bedroom as Kai slowly lays down on his bed. "Here is a basin in case you feel sick" D.O moves it closer to the bed before handing Kai the glass of water. "You need to drink this to rehydrate yourself so maybe wait 15 minutes before sipping it". D.O heads back to the kitchen in search of painkillers and returns, placing them on the bedside table.

"Thank you for coming when I rang" Kai speaks as he smiles up at D.O.

"I'm still your friend Kai" D.O sits on the bed beside him feeling rather worried about the taller.

"Why did you drink the whiskey Kai?" D.O watches as Kai sits up slowly and leans his back against the headboard. "I will be honest with you D.O. I met someone who played me and treated me the way I have been treating you. It fucking hurt and I finally realised how much of an ass hole I have been to you and how I have treated you and how you felt every time. I actually hate myself" Kai wipes a tear making D.O surprised that he is crying.

"I realised tonight I have been pushing away the one man that actually makes me happy and who I want to be with. Being the ass hole I am I lost him to someone else" Kai sniffs while reaching for the glass of water taking a sip of it.

"You haven't lost him to anyone" D.O whispers as Kai puts the glass back and then reaches for the smaller's hand. "I have lost you and it's all my fault. I should have never treated you that way. I sleep with you and leave right away sometimes not realising how hurt you must have felt. I should be cuddling you after we make love and kissing you, showing you comfort not being a complete jerk. I'm so sorry D.O I really am. I know it changes nothing between us but I needed to apologise"

"Its ok I forgive you" D.O start to cry as he plays with the wet face cloth in his hands. "Shit see, look how I've hurt you" Kai slowly gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. D.O watches waiting for the sound of vomit but all he hears is the tap running. He furrows his brow as Kai walks back into the bedroom and sits on the bed. "You ok?" D.O watches as Kai smiles "I'm ok I had to brush my teeth and wash out my mouth so I could do this" Kai reaches forward and wipes D.O's tears before cupping the smaller's cheek kissing him softly.

"Forgive me please" Kai leans his head on D.O's forehead while the smaller one grabs Kai's wrists. "Don't ever treat me like that again, promise me" Kai kisses him again softly "I promise you I won't ever treat you like that again" They both let tears go before laughing and wiping them away.

"I need to say this since we are being honest D.O. I slept with Taemin and he played me like a fool and I fell for it and got hurt in the process. Also I saw you with Chanyeol tonight and it broke my heart. I knew when I saw you both laughing just how much I lost you". Kai reaches for the painkillers now and takes them drinking the water before turning back to see D.O crying.

"I had a feeling it was Taemin and yes I was with Chanyeol tonight and since you're being honest so will I. We kissed but I pushed him away as I have too strong of feelings for you Kai '' D.O starts to cry more making Kai pull him into his naked chest hugging him tight.

"I'm so sorry I have made you feel this way. I really am" Kai rocks them both back and forward kissing the top of D.O's head.

"Can I stay the night?" D.O asks as Kai moves back a little so he can see the smaller better. "You can stay forever if you like" they both smile looking into each other's eyes before D.O takes the chance and kisses Kai softly on the lips.

"Wait D.O, is this what you want?" Kai needs to ask so he knows not to fuck it up again. "Yes it is" D.O pulls him down closer as they continue to kiss again.

As they deepen the kiss D.O guides them both so they are laying on the bed with Kai underneath him.

"I want to make love to you" D.O whispers as he takes his top off throwing it on the floor. "Are you sure?" Kai watches as D.O just grabs him kissing him with more want.

"Fuck baby" Kai cries out as D.O kisses down his torso stopping at his waist band. "I shouldn't have drank all that whiskey. I have no energy to make love to you properly" D.O stops and moves back kissing Kai on the lips again.

"Let me take charge" D.O whispers as he climbs off the bed removing his trousers and underwear before climbing back in the bed making Kai get rock hard so fast. "D.O you look so beautiful" Kai watches as D.O removes his underwear for him making his rock hard cock free.

"Horny for me" D.O teases as he grabs Kai's cock stroking it. "I drank so much alcohol it shouldn't be this hard but fucking hell the things you do to me baby" Kai moans out as he feels the wet warmth of D.O's mouth around his hard cock.

"You taste so good" D.O smiles as he keeps teasing Kai's cock. "Oh fuck no you don't" Kai says before flipping D.O onto this back making the smaller laugh. "I thought you had no energy"

"I don't but I need to make love to you" Kai takes a breath knowing he won't last long.

"Let me be in charge please" D.O watches as Kai finally gives in and swaps places. D.O reaches into the bedside table and takes the lube out pouring it down Kai's rock hard cock and some of his torso.

"Why my stomach baby?" Kai asks as D.O places the bottle back" I love to see your six pack all oiled up" and with that he slides down Kai's cock taking it all in.

"Your so sexy baby" Kai holds onto D.O's hips as they both look into each other's eyes. "So are you" D.O replies as he then starts to move slowly as they don't break eye contact. "Be my boyfriend D.O?" Kai asks as he watches as D.O smiles " yes I will" as soon as the words are said Kai pulls his now boyfriend down closer and starts to move faster as he kisses him.

"Kai that's it keep going" D.O whispers into the taller's ear making Kai hold him tighter and move his body up faster as he pounds D.O tight pink hole.

"I wish you had the energy to bend me over" the smaller cries out as Kai looks into his eyes before swapping places and kneeling behind D.O. Making the smaller giggle. "If my man wants it that way then we do it that way. Both kneeling face away from each other Kai slips into D.O again but turns the smaller's face to the side so he can kiss him as one hand reaches down and strokes the smaller's cock.

" Kai go harder please" D.O cries out as Kai gets up the energy to pound him harder.

Sweet noises fill the room as two bodies slap against each other with the sound of love in the air.

"I'm gonna cum" D.O holds onto Kai's arm that is across his chest as Kai moves that little bit faster making his boyfriend scream out his orgasm. Kai continues to pound faster till he explodes deep inside the man he really loves.

"Oh baby that was beautiful" Kai lay's D.O down softly as he slips out of him and lays down in the bed beside him. He can sense D.O isn't right so he knows what he needs to do it something he hasn't done properly before. He moves closer, spooning D.O as he wraps his arm over him pulling him in close as he kisses down the smaller cheek.

"I do love you do"

"I love you too Kai"

And with that they both snuggle down in the arms of the lover they want to be with and drift off to sleep both smiling that finally the air is clear between them.

To be continued...

❤️ C ❤️  
  
  
  



End file.
